


Drifting Closer

by bringhomethegays



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, lourry - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, m/m - Freeform, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringhomethegays/pseuds/bringhomethegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs Louis and he hasn't been getting what he has needed. Everything is Louis and they both love one another, it's time to rekindle their relationship once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Closer

The door shut softly behind Harry who let out a shaky breath, kicking off his shoes immediately. He felt a pair of eyes on him across the room and looked up already with a small smile, seeing Louis all bundled up on their couch, with a cup of tea in his hands.

Louis stood up and walked over to Harry, folding into his outstretched arms easily. Louis mumbled against Harry, "I missed you. You've been out so long."

Harry nodded, scratching gently at Louis back, nodding on top of Louis head. "I have. I feel like I've been kind of absent lately. Is that true Louis?"

Louis frowned, pulling away a little to look up into Harry's eyes. Harry looked sort of dazed, but his eyes held a halting reality to him. It struck some chord in Louis stomach that somehow somewhere it could be used as an analogy. Perhaps one of a drugged animal lurking in the dark waiting for the time to pounce. Louis shrugged, "I think you've been annoyed by all the press lately babe. And with Eleanor around me more and more, the fans bugging you, I can't really blame you for feeling off."

Harry stayed remotely still for a moment then let out a slow breath, touching Louis with his thumb, lips parted while Harry just admired Louis. "Lou I've left you a bit. Mentally and physically. I don't know why. I feel I've been detached from myself? It leaves me confused and distant emotionally and you deserve more than that. I think... I know you might never want to forgive me for that but I think I can be better now." 

Louis was already caressing Harry's back, reassuring him, "Harry there's nothing nothing ever that would make me never forgive you. I figured you wanted time to yourself. I think you got it. If you.. If you can come back to me, if you can feel yourself again I'll be with you all the way."

Harry nodded, reaching back to touch Louis fingers with his own. Harry felt as if he were a teenager again, feeling his crush hold his hand for the first time. Nervous and jittery but the thing that let Harry know he was a grown man deeply in love was the churning passion holding him grounded. Louis' love, Louis himself anchored Harry and kept him from going into any subspace mentality he drifted closer to.

Harry then reached up to Louis jaw and kissed him hard on the mouth, receiving a biting kiss back from Louis. Harry wanted to swallow Louis whole he wanted all of his insides to be as warm and fuzzy as his skin touching Louis did. He wanted to fold into Louis and live with the man that made him himself forever.

Harry was hastily pressing Louis back to the bedroom falling neatly on top of him on the bed. Their lips still met in a messy fury. Teeth scraped and knees collided but neither was laughing in awkwardness and only heavy breaths could be heard in the room. But Harry's heart was beating so loud in his ears that was all he heard.

Harry wanted to focus on Louis, Louis skin. He rested his head on Louis collarbone, gasping on his skin. Harry wanted to ghost his lips over every corner and crevice of Louis. He wanted to map out the dips and the curves, the freckles and the dimples. Harry was a man intoxicated, addicted to the way Louis fingernails dug into his back and the way his soft moans of need brought a tremor of need through Harry's body.

Harry was blinded by Louis, all that existed was the two of them and even if Harry disappeared into his mind, Louis would curl around him and squeeze out all the empty parts of him. Harry felt full now, sucking on Louis jaw, licking the bone up to his ear where he breathed on Louis' earlobe, at loss for words when Louis trembled beneath him. Harry just shakily kissed Louis ear, moving back to his lips. Harry knew he was going slow but he was high, high and foamy, warm and sensitive with Louis underneath him and savoring the moments they shared only seemed logical to Harry. 

They sucked on each others mouth and didn't feel the need to fight for one over the other to have dominance in the others' mouth because they both were lazily sliding their tongues against one another, mostly focusing on the taste. Harry thought Louis tasted like salty honey, not caramel, but honey. Divine and addictive. Addictive addictive, Harry couldn't get enough. 

Harry groaned when Louis reached up to put his fingers through Harry's belt loops only to pull him down against him. Harry spread his legs to fit on each side of Louis' thighs, letting Louis pull his hips down just where he wanted with little moans leaving his lips which Harry kissed away, wanting to swallow those sweet noises and press them on replay until all he could do was memorize the octaves of his voice. 

Louis bit into Harry's bottom lip softly then pulled away, moving his hand from Harry's belt loops back up to his face. Harry felt Louis move his hand to his chin and pull his face down to look at him. Louis' touch and eyes on Harry made him hyperaware and whimper, looking at Louis.

Louis spoke with a shaky voice but serious as Harry could tell, "Are you still with me Harry? You still look gone, please please stay with me."

Harry shook his head, looking down at Louis, "No, I-I'm sorry. I'm just gone in you Louis I'm just overwhelmed wholly by you." 

Louis eyebrows rose questioningly but Harry kissed the question of his lips, licking Louis' misgivings straight from his mouth. Louis just focused on Harry's reactions, how Harry was giving and getting and wanted and needed, just as he used to. 

Harry felt little hands pry at the bottom of his shirt and Harry separated their swollen lips only to assist Louis and take off his shirt off. Harry had his arms tangled for a moment making Louis giggle for a moment then his face fall upon faced with the sight of Harrys' chest. 

Harry wanted to feel Louis again but his thoughts halted when Louis lips were sucking on the middle of Harry's chest, licking a thin stripe down as far as his head could arch. "Go on your back Harry."

Harry nodded dumbly, rolling over onto his back on the mattress. Louis immediately shadowed over him and Harry wished it could be like that all the time, Louis and Harry. Only them two together, feeling and doing.

Louis' tongue was circling on Harry's nipples and it felt like ice and searing wax at the same time all over Harry's body. Harry's stomach churned with early arousal and he tugged on Louis' hair a few times, yelping quietly with the action hoping Louis got it. Louis glanced up at Harry while his fingers unzipped and unbuttoned Harry's jeans, pulling them down off of his ankles. Harry was anxious and thrashing a little, pulling Louis down after only a few seconds to lick into his mouth and suck on his bottom lip. 

Louis chuckled, breaking the kiss which made Harry pout. Louis spoke quietly, chastising Harry, "I can't put my mouth on other parts of you if you keep kissing me Harry."

Harry sighed a little, complaining "But I want your mouth everywhere Louis it's too much but it's also not enough." Louis understood him and craned his neck down to kiss Harry deeply, close-mouthed but with deep feeling and for Harry, Harry could thrive on that as enough. 

Louis then made his way down Harry's long torso, sucking briefly on Harry's bellybutton before he licked past it, with Harry's heavy breaths following him down the way. Louis reached Harry's boxers and pulled those down, letting Harry's cock free and fall heavily to his chest.

Harry was already moaning before Louis hand touched him and when it did Harry felt as if the world was all light and only Louis touch, currently stroking down his cock was heavy and surreal. Harry had his eyes open only to look down at Louis who was now tugging on his length and Harry was flying, biting into his fist to keep from screaming. He knew, Harry knew he was overreacting but his body was on impulse and everything rubbed so nicely and his skin was so sensitive, Harry just felt pliant and slow.

Louis leaned down to suck on Harry's tip, treating it just like a small delight that should be carefully licked and then delicately sucked, slow and hard into his mouth. Harry's mouth was silent but open, head pressed back into his pillow. Louis quickly licked down Harry's shaft then moved his mouth down to cover all of Harry's cock, sucking and swallowing his tip further down his throat. Harry let out a few choked sobs, hands shaking in Louis' hair. 

Louis hoped Harry was okay and glancing up Harry just looked absolutely fucked out in bliss. His hair was a mess and lips all red, even a bit bloody from biting only within the last five minutes. Louis was deep throating Harry, sucking and swallowing while his hands lightly palmed Harry's balls. Harry felt his legs quiver underneath Louis and desperately wet his dry lips, letting out small groans of exhausted pleasure.

Harry knew he couldn't last, didn't want to with Louis touching him like this. Harry dug his heels into the mattress when Louis gagged on him, obviously Harry's tip was too far down his throat. That was it and Harry let out a strangled animalistic cry as he came, shooting his seed down Louis mouth in a few ropes of salty cum.

Harry opened his eyes but for a moment all he saw was white, willing his orgasm to last longer. Harry gasped, fingers relaxing on Louis head before he let them go to his sides, looking down at Louis finally.

Louis was licking his lips, coughing slightly. Harry frowned, pulling Louis down to him. Louis kissed Harry's lips with a warm sigh, running his fingers through Harry's curls which were slightly damp with sweat.

Harry mumbled, "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad Lou"

Louis shook his head, smiling "I'm alright Harry. You didn't disappear into your subspace right after, that makes me so relieved."

Harry smiled tiredly, kissing Louis' cheek before reaching down between their bodies, pulling of Louis pants. Louis decided to offer, even though he didn't want to wait, "If you're too tired I can wait till tomorrow."

Louis felt relieved when Harry shook his head determinedly moving Louis underneath him. Harry connected their lips again before reaching down to jerk Louis cock, kissing on Louis' neck while squeezing Louis length.

God, Louis felt so so thick and heavy in his hands, Harry just wanted to feel that tear his insides apart. But Harry didn't want prep and for now, wanted to make Louis cum this way. Louis was letting out deep huffs of breath, already throbbing in Harry's hands.

Harry groaned, swiping his thumb over Louis tip while whispering in his ear, "Gonna cum for me Lou? Make me remember how good I made you feel by cumming all over my fingers?"

Louis hissed with Harry's words, trying to grind up into Harry's hand. Harry held Louis' hips down, tugging his cock up and down a bit quicker breathing against Louis' lips, "Louis please. I need to see that beautiful face orgasm in front of my eyes. It's all that I want, please Louis cum for me now"

With Harry's begging Louis screamed softly, eyes rolling back and lips parted as he gave a small thrust up into Harry before his tip was spurting his cum in long streaks over Harry's hand and a bit on Harry's chest. 

Louis breathing was wrecked and he whimpered a little watching Harry suck his cum off of his long fingers. Harry smiled a little at Louis, pecking his forehead before moving off the bed. Louis frowned, looking after Harry but figuring he wouldn't be gone long. Louis took the time to take off all of his clothes although his limbs felt weak and heavy from his powerful orgasm.

Louis went underneath the thin white sheets just as Harry padded back into the room, lying next to Louis carefully. Harry leaned down with a wet wash cloth, dabbing at Louis sweaty forehead. Louis smiled sleepily up at Harry mumbling, "M' so glad I have you Haz."

Harry kissed Louis now closed eyelids and Louis could feel Harry's joy tingling through his ribs and down to his toes. "I'm glad I'm yours."

After Louis face was less sweaty Louis could see the light behind his eyelids go out, quickly warmed by Harry's long arms folding around his middle. Louis turned instead to face Harry, draping a leg over his hip. Louis nuzzled his head underneath Harry's chin, feeling Harry press his fingertips lightly into Louis curves.

Harry thought off-handedly how he would have to take a few pictures of his fingertips on Louis hip. To prove this angel was real, to prove that Harry was his and they felt like one person, laying spent and entangled in their sheets. 

Harry was drifting off with Louis and felt Louis voice vibrate along his chest as Louis spoke, "I love you Harry. I don't want you anywhere else but in my arms. Mentally too."

Harry nodded tiredly, leaning down to kiss a slow and lingering kiss on Louis' thin but smooth lips. He let out a content exhale, mouthing into Louis lips. "I'm yours forever Lou, I love you."

Louis smiled a little, weakly kissing Harry back before hugging him close.

And this was how Harry fell asleep, feeling as though Louis was his life and energy. Harry thought that Louis breath and heartbeat with his own was the perfect soundtrack to fall asleep to.


End file.
